Catch Up
by Albion19
Summary: Elijah and Elena catch up. Missing scene after Elijah rescues Elena from Rebekah.


_**note:** this is a one shot that I've had lying around for ages. Thought I might as well post it._

* * *

Tendrils of steam rise from two cups of coffee and she watches as they coil upwards before blowing against the rim of her cup. Her fingers grip at the mug, offering warmth but also a misplaced sense of comfort. It's something to cling to. After Elijah saved her from his vengeful sister he had requested that they catch up, suggesting this little café. His eyes regard her with a teasing light. She's not sure if that bodes well for her or not. As she takes out her wallet he waves a dismissive hand.

"No need."

Reluctantly she puts the money back into her jacket. "Thank you. So…what do you want to talk about?"

He sets his cup down and leans forward. Elbows resting on the table he laces his fingers together. "First I want to express my condolences. I didn't know Jenna for very long but she'll be missed. I'm sorry."

She nods stiffly, accepting his sympathy. Her aunt died horribly and for awhile she had been angry at him but it was a misplaced anger. Klaus is at fault here, not the man across from her. Unable to take his pensive stare she looks down into her cup. "Is that all?"

"No…I'm also sorry for breaking our deal. I didn't kill him when I promised I would." He says it simply and she looks up. He had a called himself a man of his word and he had broken it.

"Did you always intend to save him?"

"No. I was honest about my intentions. I wanted him dead but, well…" he trails off, averting a poignant stare. "My family means everything to me. I thought they were lost but when he told me we could be reunited I couldn't go through with it. It was the hardest decision I've ever had to make." He looks back at her apologetically.

Her expression is stony but a gleam of acceptance shines in her gaze. "I understand why you did it but he stabbed you and locked you in a coffin. He deceived you."

He smiles faintly. "You're wondering why I'm on his side? Maybe after a thousand years I'm still a gullible fool?"

Elena cocks her head at his bitter tone. "I didn't say that."

"I was angry with him, of course, but things have changed now…"

"What?"

He narrows his eyes at her. "The coffin was opened."

Elena straightens in her chair and leans forward. "Bonnie and her mother did it. But they didn't see who it was."

"It was my mother," he says softly.

She blinks at him in shock. "Your mother…?"

"Yes. After Klaus killed her she was preserved by the servants of nature. She's been in a state between life and death for over a thousand years. She needed the Bennett witches to revive her."

Realising that her mouth is open and takes a gulp of her coffee before speaking. "Is she a vampire?"

"No, she's still a witch. And yet...To tell you the truth I'm still not sure what to classify her as." He takes a sip from his cup before continuing. "She has forgiven Klaus and wants us to be a family again."

Elena sits back, running her fingers through her hair as she thinks. She snorts suddenly, shaking her head.

He smiles, eyes narrowing. "What's so funny?"

"Bonnie and Stefan thought they could use whatever was in the coffin against Klaus. Turns out they were helping him."

He runs a fingertip along the rim of the cup thoughtfully. "I don't think he wanted it open. He was sure she had come to kill him, for what he had done."

"But she forgave him…" Elena stares at Elijah, catching a troubled expression before he replaces it with something lighter.

"Aside from informing you of my melodramatic family I've also come to tell you that we pose no threat."

Elena laughs. "Can I have that in writing? Maybe with Klaus' signature?"

He gives her a thin lipped smile. "It's hard to believe but our mother wants peace. As do I."

"Rebekah just tried to kill me fifteen minutes ago."

He exhales in exasperation. "I know. She said she will abide to mother's rules but where you are concerned…" He falls silent, staring at her intensely. "I won't let any harm come to you from that end." He looks away and Elena has to wonder at his wording. He can't protect her from everything and she doesn't expect him to.

"And the rest of your family?"

"This is to be our home now so no killing. This clearly needs more enforcing with my younger siblings. "

"Understatement."

"They won't hurt anyone, I promise." He fixes her with an honest stare.

She stares at him unflinchingly before softening. "I believe you but it sounds like it's easier said then done."

He nods, getting to his feet. "It is but I'm willing to try. This used to be our home and I want to make it work."

Elena walks with him to the door, which he opens for her before they head back towards the hospital. On the way they pass a boutique and something glittering catches her eye.

A black and gold ball gown is displayed behind the window and she stares at it in awe, forgetting who she is with for a moment. Catching a reflection of his quick grin she turns.

"Sorry, magpie moment…"

"Do you want it?"

She looks at the price and laughs in disbelief. "Not for that price. Anyway I think it's a bit too fancy for a high school dance."

She walks on while he hangs back, looking at the gown. For a moment she thinks he's going to go in and get it for her and she flushes at the thought. She would never accept it and she suspects he would not be offended if she did. At least she hopes not. So it's a relief when he moves to her side and walks her back to the parking lot.

"Drive home safely. I'll no doubt see you again soon." A rather self satisfied look comes over his face as he says this and she's left wondering about it as she drives home.

* * *

_80% off!_

Elena stares in amazed disbelief at the sale tag, one that had not been there last night. She reflects on Elijah's rather smug smile and wonders of the ball had already been arranged or if seeing the dress had prompted the idea.

She certainly won't be wearing that to the prom.


End file.
